


The Dinner Party

by Dbaw3



Series: The Benefactor [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Dehumanization, M/M, Watersports, human urinal, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dbaw3/pseuds/Dbaw3
Summary: It's the night of his dad's big political dinner party, and Stiles is ready to be installed.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, implied Sheriff Stilinski/Derek Hale
Series: The Benefactor [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1274042
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	The Dinner Party

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr. A short part, but hints at things to come.
> 
> I just remembered I had a couple of more of these in the series I never posted. Ooops!

It was the night of his dad’s political dinner party, where he was having some big wigs over, and Stiles had volunteered to spend the evening as his dad’s “fancy uro” to impress the guests. His dad had just finished installing him into the new urinal housing he’d fixed up–a gift Stiles was particularly touched by from his dad, who had always supported him–when Derek came in.

“Derek, just in time,” John said, turning to shake Stiles’ boyfriend’s hand. “I thought you could take a look, make sure I installed Stiles correctly before everyone else got here.”

“I’d be glad to, sir,” Derek said, seeming pleased that John would ask him to help.

“How many times do I have to tell you to call me John?” 

Derek smiled wider.

Stiles, from where he was installed, was so pleased to see his father and boyfriend getting along. In the brief time since Stiles and Derek had been dating, John and Derek had been getting closer, which only made Stiles happier. 

Just this morning, Stiles had woken to the now-familiar sensation of Derek’s morning piss entering his ass. They had fallen asleep once again with Derek’s dick lodged inside of Stiles after they finished making love the night before. Stiles had come to find it comforting, if not comfortable and, as he’d pointed out to Derek, it made it convenient for when Derek needed to piss in the night and didn’t want to bother him. It had also become Stiles’ favorite way to wake up in the morning, especially as Derek would usually hold back enough piss to still fill Stiles’ glass for breakfast once they got out of bed. 

As Derek had finished pissing, slowly nuzzling Stiles’ ear affectionately, he’d murmured, “Hey, baby toilet. You awake?”

Stiles had half-heartedly elbowed Derek in the side for using his family nickname that John had let slip in front of Derek, but he was too contented to be mad, enjoying the feeling of the liquid sloshing around inside him. He realized Derek had been calling him the pet name more and more recently, even letting it slip at work the day before. 

“You ready for your big night?” Derek had asked him, and Stiles had hummed happily. It wasn’t like being the official urinal for his dad’s party would be much different than his usual work. “You sure your dad is okay with me being there?” 

Stiles was puzzled by Derek’s continued bashfulness about his dad. It wasn’t as if Derek was particularly talkative in general, but he normally wasn’t so intimidated by anyone else. “Dad loves you, babe,” Stiles had assured him, as he tried to twist around enough to see his boyfriend without losing Derek’s cock from his hole. “If he said he wanted you there, he does.”

Derek had blushed–BLUSHED!–which Stiles thought was adorable, but looked incredibly pleased. He’d then kissed his ear,before tapping him on the hip and pulling out of Stiles. Stiles tightened his hole behind him, before sitting up, spinning around to lick Derek quickly clean, then trotting off to the bathroom to let loose Derek’s morning load.

Back in his father’s bathroom, Stiles tuned back into the conversation between the two most important men in his life in time for Derek to snap his fingers and say, “I knew I was forgetting something. I’ll be back in a minute,” and heading back out of the room. 

Stiles noted that John looked after Derek and sighed while rubbing his cock through his pants. Stiles didn’t really have time to figure out what that meant when Derek ran back into the bathroom.

“Peter found out there’s some new standards coming for public uros from the Health Department,” Derek told John while he laid out some items by the sink. “Nothing that’s going to be required yet, but it sounds like it’s not too far off, and he was planning to implement them on Monday, when Stiles was installed.”

Stiles was curious what these could be. Derek had mentioned something about some adjustments being made, but wouldn’t say what they were.

“I thought it might be a good idea to test drive them here, as it sounds like it might be an interesting addition to your plumbing,” Derek said, and moved to start doing something on the wall to the left of where Stiles was installed.

“Hm,” John hummed, obviously interested.

“This is just a temporary set-up, obviously,” Derek explained as he continued to work, “but I can help you find the permanent attachments at the hardware store. If you want.”

John smiled at Derek softly. “Sounds fine, son.” John was examining whatever Derek had attached to the wall. “Why in the world would they want this?”

Stiles was dying of curiosity at this point, but he knew he would find out what was going on shortly.

Derek shook his head and smiled, coming over with a few more items in his hand Stiles couldn’t quite make out while looking straight ahead. “You know these inspectors, there’s always something. I guess there’s been a problem with what they’re terming ‘improperly flushing toilets’ in some places. Peter thought it would be good to get ahead of anything new, too. Hey, can you take off that ball clamp while I finish this up?”

John agreed, and he felt his dad reach down and remove the clamp from his balls, which meant his cock began to dribble almost immediately.

John shook his head ruefully. “I hate these leaky pipes,” he joked, and Derek laughed.

Stiles felt Derek tying something around his balls where the clamp had previously been. It felt like a thin chain of some kind, which pulled his balls up slightly. It was tight, but not so much that it was either uncomfortable or would prevent him from leaking everywhere, so Stiles was still unsure what the purpose of it was.

Until Derek did something which meant the chain tightened on his balls and yanked them sharply up, which meant Stiles let out a surprised gasp and gulp.

“That’s called a dry flush,” Derek said, sounding proud.

“Well, I’ll be,” Stiles’ dad said, sounding kind of in awe.

“The idea,” Derek was explaining, even as he did some adjustments to the rope which tugged Stiles’ balls around, “is that any uro who doesn’t automatically swallow will have to when the rope is pulled, thereby flushing the urinal. And especially in low-traffic areas like public parks which might have a uro that’s been there for a long while who possibly fell asleep between users, it’s a way to make the urinal operational again without otherwise engaging.”

“Well, I have to admit, it looks interesting,” John said, standing back and admiring the entire set-up. “Almost like those old toilets, with the water tanks above.”

“Yes,” Derek agreed. “Peter was talking about something which will look similar. I think he’s going for a sort of old fashioned look with a lot of wood and brass. Sounded very steampunk to me.”

Stiles was sure it would look pretty elegant, even as he tried not to wince as his balls were wrenched once more while Derek continued to adjust the tension on the flush. Stiles was sure his nuts would be more than a little sore after a few hours of being “flushed” as men came to use him. Not that Stiles minded that much: he loved to get his balls pulled during sex, and had recently realized that he could no longer climax without his testicles being hurt in some way. (Derek would pull or squeeze them often to make Stiles come while he fucked him, but Stiles had more and more asked Derek to not let him climax at all when they had sex. As he’d tried to explain to Derek, he derived almost more pleasure in being useful and used by men than by coming himself. He’d left it up to Derek when he should be allowed to come, which Stiles found hot, but Derek took some convincing on. Just recently, Derek had started to embrace this idea, and had even taken to teasing him about not coming when he squeezed Stiles’ balls just enough to hurt so good, but not enough to push Stiles over the edge. Stiles loved it.)

John smiled, still examining everything. “Hey, would you mind if I took a picture for my FB page? I think people would be interested in seeing the new set-up.”

Derek seemed pleased by the idea, and John went to get his camera. Stiles tried not to roll his eyes. His dad was always posting ‘home improvement’ kinds of pictures on his FB. The last time he’d upgraded Stiles’ station, he’d posted so many pictures of him installed, it was embarrassing, though he was pleased to hear later some of his dad’s friends had gotten ideas for their own home-uros.

It would also mean, though, that Stiles would get to see what he and the new bit of hardware both installed looked like, and he was incredibly curious.

John came back in with his phone, and immediately took a shot of Stiles, then said, “Derek, why don’t I get a shot of you standing beside it?”

Derek sounded surprised when he said, “Me? That’s not necessary.”

“Sure it is. You added this wonderful addition. And besides,” John said, teasingly, “I’ll then have proof of such a handsome guy being in my bathroom.”

Derek didn’t say anything for a moment, then said, “Handsome?”

John, who was all that Stiles could see at the moment, looked at Derek wryly. “You’re not that dumb, son. I think you know what you look like.”

Stiles knew Derek didn’t always seem to know that, but his dad saying it must have been enough to convince him for once, as he felt Derek move closer before John smiled warmly and raised the phone to take another picture.

“Well, I think that’s it. Though,” John said, looking thoughtfully down at Stiles, “I’m still a little concerned about that dribble. I don’t think it’ll make a good impression on the mayor if the urinal leaks all over his pants.”

Stiles could see his point: his cock was pretty much throbbing constantly and dribbling everywhere. Part of the problem was that Derek hadn’t let him come in two weeks. He was afraid, unimpeded, he might even shoot at an incredibly awkward time, probably when someone flushed him, which would be bad for everyone. And he really wanted his dad to be able to make a good impression.

“I thought of that,” Derek said, and came back into Stiles’ line of sight holding what looked like the sleeve that was normally fitted on Stiles when he was installed at work. Derek put the sleeve around Stiles’ dick and tightened it until it caused his dick to stop leaking and shrink slightly.

“There,” Derek said with satisfaction, stepping back to examine his handiwork. 

Just then, the doorbell rang. “And just in time, too,” John said, patting Derek on his back, though Stiles thought his hand lingered just a moment longer than normal. “I’ll go get it. Why don’t you ‘christen’ the new set-up?”

Derek turned to watch John leave, even looking back after he closed the door behind him, before turning back to Stiles with an oddly yearning sigh. As Derek began to remove his cock from his pants, and inserted it into Stiles’ mouth before pissing, Stiles couldn’t keep the thoughts from racing through his head, keeping him from fully falling into his proper headspace.

Was his Dad flirting with his boyfriend? Well, obviously, and Derek was obviously flirting back with him. What did that mean? Were they attracted to each other? Did he care? He didn’t feel jealous at the idea, exactly, even though he thought he should.

When Derek had finished pissing, he got Stiles’ attention again by pulling the chain sharply, which yanked his balls up painfully. This immediately made Stiles swallow, but also reminded him why he was there.

He finally felt his mind settling even as he relaxed back into his space. He noted Derek washing his hands before leaving, turning out the lights and leaving him in darkness.

The party was a success, Stiles assumed, as he heard the sounds of it drift up to him for hours in between the men of the group wandering up now and then. to use him. It was also still going on hours later when the county commissioner, obviously having drunk quite a bit both before and during dinner, came in and pissed for the second time that night into his mouth. Stiles had actually worked up quite a buzz himself with the amount of second hand alcohol he was receiving from his dad’s guests.

The man’s aim wasn’t the best, Stiles noted, trying not to blink too much as his eyes stung after getting a squirt of urine in them before the man adjusted his aim into Stiles’ mouth. 

Stiles had figured out, over the course of the evening, that the best way to work with the current set up was to drink as steadily as normal, but as the man’s flow weakened, hold a bit left in his mouth, though not enough to overflow past the washer. As the commissioner’s piss stream lessened, Stiles did that, enjoying the sound, as always, of his mouth filling with the warm liquid being provided. 

When he was done, the man squeezed out the last few drops of piss into the pool within Stiles’ mouth before reaching over to flush. As his now quite sore balls were yanked up, Stiles swallowed, causing what Stiles thought was a pleasant gurgling sound as gulped down the mouthful of urine. 

The commissioner must have liked the sound, too, as he chuckled and flushed again, harder this time, making Stiles gulp air and try not to writhe as his balls were pulled harder. 

The man then stumbled his way to the door, not even bothering to stop at the sink to wash his hands--Stiles winced internally about how unsanitary that was--and stumbled out into the hall, nearly running into John.

“Ah, Commissioner,” John said, trying to right him and support him to keep standing while appearing not to. “I think you might have had a little too much to drink.”

The commissioner mumbled something which might have been an argument, but was listing heavily to his left.

“Why don’t we get you to a bed, hm? Derek, can you give me a hand?” his dad continued. Derek, who had apparently been standing in the hallway, as well, came into view briefly as he and Stiles’ dad assisted the drunk to one of the spare bedrooms.

They were gone for several minutes before Derek came in and began to uninstall Stiles, starting with unwrapping the chain from around his balls. 

“Wait,” John said as he came back in from the hallway. “Before you uninstall him, I was thinking: the Commissioner is down the hall and the mayor is in Stiles’ room, none the worse for wear. They’ll likely sleep through until morning, but I’m thinking they also might wake up and need the urinal in the middle of the night, and I don’t want to add to their confusion by removing it. I’m wondering if we shouldn’t leave it installed.”

Stiles could see the logic in this, but Derek looked a little concerned. 

“I don’t know. Won’t Stiles mind?” he asked John.

John chuckled. “Son, this was practically Stiles’ second bedroom as a kid.”

His dad wasn’t wrong. Even before he was diagnosed, whenever he had a nightmare, when he knew other kids would probably go to their parents’ bedroom, Stiles usually gravitated to the bathroom to sleep, knowing nothing bad could happen to him there. In fact, John often got up in the morning to find his son sleeping peacefully on the floor near the toilet.

Derek seemed slightly mollified, but insisted, “Alright, but I think we should still uninstall him for a few minutes, just to let him stretch and shower. He’s been installed for hours.

John nodded and said, “Sure. Good night, son,” and left Derek to it, closing the door behind him on his way out.

Derek finished uninstalling him fairly quickly. Stiles stood and stretched, but didn’t move away when Derek reached between his legs and began rubbing his balls.

“How are they? Sore?” he asked, looking a little concerned as he continued to gently massage them.

Stiles looked down at himself for the first time that evening and saw why he was asking: resting in his hands, Stiles’ aching balls were slightly bruised looking and swollen. But while he would be glad to not have them yanked on for a while, he couldn’t say he disliked the feeling.

Stiles shrugged in response. “Not too bad. Although,” he said with a slightly sly, slightly hopeful look, “they’d feel better if they were emptied.”

Derek looked like he was thinking about it for a second, then smirked. “I bet they would,” he said, and gave them a firm squeeze, then a playful slap, causing Stiles to yelp, before pointing him towards the shower.

Stiles stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend before climbing into the shower stall for a quick cleaning before being reinstalled for the night. All in all, it had been a pretty good evening.


End file.
